Roommate
by applemango974
Summary: Asrama para murid ini entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu, menjadi semakin horor dan juga banyak kejadian aneh disertai penampakan. Pasangan kamar Hyungwon Wonho lah yang sering dihantui. Terutama Wonho. Tapi kenapa?


CAST :

Hyungwon Monsta X (main cast)

Wonho Monsta X (main cast)

Jooheon Monsta X

Kihyun Monsta X

I.M Monsta x

Shownu Monsta X

Bona WJSN

Yerim Gfriend

"Eh anjirr, gue lupa pake celana dalem! Gimana nih?" ucap Hyungwon dalam hati

"Hyungwon! Kok elu diem aja si disini? Cepetan ayo ke ruang aula," ucap Wonho dari belakang tiba tiba

"Ngapain?" tanya Hyungwon

"Lo gak tau? Kan tadi suruh kumpul buat nentuin temen sekamar," jelas Wonho

"Oh gitu, ini gue malah lupa pake celana dalem. Sialan!" ucap Hyungwon

"Hahaha! Anjir lo. Beneran? Terus itu gimana rasanya?" ucap Wonho sambil menunjuk

"Eh...yaa rasain sendiri sono!" ucap Hyungwon segera ke kamar sementara untuk memakai celana dalam

Semakin berjalannya waktu semakin ramai ruang aula yang dipenuhi lautan manusia yang ingin mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar mereka. Hyungwon tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang itu. Semua orang yang ada disini bisa menjadi teman sekamarnya. Hyungwon mempunyai sifat yang ramah dan fleksibel dengan orang.

Di sisi lain, Wonho adalah orang yang angkuh dan sedikit malas bergaul. Walaupun itu adalah perempuan pasti dia akan acuh tak acuh dengannya. Sifat Wonho pun ternyata turun dari sifat ayahnya. Tidak suka bergaul dan juga tidak terlalu aktif.

Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa kalau Wonho bertemu Hyungwon selalu menyapa dan peduli. Dia ramah sekali kalau dengan Hyungwon entah kenapa.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya acara pun dimulai. Bapak kepala asrama akan memberitahukan informasi tentang teman sekamar. Satu per satu murid akan disebut dengan pasangan kamarnya juga. Jadi siapapun akan cocok dengan Hyungwon. Kalau Wonho pasti akan menolak keras. Dia sangat malas bergaul dengan orang lain.

Dan satu per satu murid pun disebut bersamaan dengan teman sekamarnya. Kalau cewek dengan cewek dan kalau cowok dengan cowok.

"Jooheon - Minhyuk," ucap bapak itu

"Shownu - Kihyun."

"Yerim - Bona."

"Justin - Hongseok."

"Changkyun - Jackson."

Dan akhirnya yang terakhir disebut adalah Hyungwon - Wonho. Wooh! Tak menyangka mereka ternyata akan sekamar. Wonho yang sepertinya sangat ramah dengan Hyungwon. Apakah mereka akan berteman baik?

"Mwo?! Ah jinjja?" heran Hyungwon

"Hey, Wonho! Lo harus baik sana Hyungwon," ucap Shownu

"Iya pasti," ucap Wonho sambil menyeringai

"Wonho! Kita sekamar," ucap Hyungwon ramah

"Jadikan gye yang terbaik buat lo," ucap Wonho sambil merangkul Hyungwon

"Wah. Wonho, lo kok akrab banget kayaknya sama si Hyungwon," ucap Yerim

"Iya dongs, pastinyuss," ucap Wonho

Aneh. Padahal Wonho dan Hyungwon pun sebelumnya tidak begitu akrab. Dan teman-teman pun heran, mengapa Wonho bisa sangat menerima Hyungwon. Tidak seperti Wonho dengan murid lain.

"Wonho, tumben lo ramah banget sama orang. Bisanya sok angkuh gitu. Apa lo suka sama Hyungwon?" ucap Jooheon

"Ya kan gue suka sebagai teman. Bukan pacar njir," jawab Wonho

"Beneran?" goda Kihyun

"Heh! Gue tampol lu!" bentak Wonho

"Kok lo jadi marah Won?" tanya Hyungwon

"Habisnya ngeselin noh!" ucap Wonho

"Ya, silahkan setelah ini kalian beresi barang-barang dan pindah ke kamar yang sudah diberitahu masing-masing. Bertemanlah dengan teman sekamar kalian," ucap kepala asrama

"Siap pak! Males banget gue sama lo. Kenapa gak cowok cewek?" ucap Hongseok kepada Justin

"Emang gue juga mau apa sama lo! Idiih..." ucap Justin

"Elu nanti yang deket jendela ya," ucap Kihyun ke Shownu

"Iyaiya. Lo takut apa deket jendela?" tanya Shownu

"Ya kan katanya asrama ini angker gituu. Ya gue rada takut lah. Kan lo lebih menli," ucap Kihyun

"Dasar!" ujar Shownu

"Eh jack, elu nanti yang di pojok ya. Gue pengen pinggir. Gasuka pojok," ucap Changkyun kepada Jackson

"Emang lo udh tau kamarnya kayak gimana? Sotoy lo!" ucap Jackson

"Iyakan memastikan," ucap Changkyun

"Joo, ntar kalo gue ngorok lo tutupin hidung gue ya," ucap Minhyuk

"Kok gitu? Pikir gue lo mau ditendang," ucap Jooheon

"Berani lo ama gue?" tanya Minhyuk

"Kagak. Maap, yaiya gue tutupin hidung lo nanti," kata Jooheon

"Won, lo gak keberatan kan tidur sama gue?" ucap Hyungwon

"Ya gak lah. Orang lo kecil gitu, dan juga cungkring," ucap Wonho

"Weh...gue berotot tau! Gue punya abs nih," pamer Hyungwon

"Bagusan paling abs gue," ejek Wonho

"Alah...palingan juga gak asli," ucap Hyungwon

"Berisik lo!" ucap Wonho

Akhirnya semua murid pun mengemasi barang barang dan pindah ke kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Selama di asrama ini dilarang melakukan hubungan seks sesama jenis ataupun saling menyukai sesama jenis. Karena asrama ini yang kata orang orang horor, hantu hantu disini sangat menyukai para gay dan homo seksual. Jadi peraturna itu dibuat agar tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

kamar Shownu - Kihyun

"Hyun, lo tetep gamau deket jendela? Pemandanganny bagus ngett njir," ucap Shownu

"Gak ah males gue. Takut. Gue suka ngerasain hal hal gituan," ucap Kihyun

"Halah...gausah di peduliin. Kan lo juga lebih nakutin dibanding mereka," ucap Shownu

"Anying lo! Udah ah gue mau mandi habis itu bersihin muka terus bokep," ucap Kihyun

"Rajin amat lihat bokep," ucap Shownu

"Bokep itu bobo cakep. Sotoy lo! Emang gue mesum?! Gue alim ya hellow," ujar Kihyun

"Serah!"

kamar Justin - Hongseok

"Kok gue ngerasain ada yang aneh ya sama cermin itu. Lo ngerasa gak sih? Gue takut ah tidur deket cermin," ucap Justin

"Gue juga takut njir. Kayaknya harus deh pindahin tu cermin," saran Hongseok

"Iya bener! Atau gak taruh luar kamar gimana?" ucap Justin

"Jangan. Kita balikin aja deh cerminnya. Dibalik biar ketutup," ucap Hongseok

"Tumben lo pinter?" ucap Justin

kamar Hyungwon - Wonho

"Won, lo mau pake selimut gak?" tanya Hyungwon

"Gak usah hehe," jawab Wonho

"Beneran? Kalo ntar kedinginan gimana?" ucap Hyungwon

"Gak ah."

"Yaudah."

"Gue deg degan njir," ucap Wonho dalam hati

"Won, gue mau tidur duluan ya," ucap Hyungwon

"Oh iya," jawab Wonho sambil gugup

Tapi entah kenapa suasana kamar menjadi merinding dan Wonho merasakan ada yang melihatnya dari jendela.

"Ah gue merinding," ucap Wonho

Sarapan pagi untuk hari ini adalah kimchi dan kimbab isi daging babi. Mereka semua menyantap makanan dengan lahap. Tak heran karena sejak tadi malam Wonho pun tidak bisa tidur. Ada hal yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

"Hyung, lo kelihatan seger banget?" ucap Wonho

"Won, gue kan tadi malem bobo cakep," ucap Hyungwon

"Serah!" ucap Wonho

"Kok lo belom habis sih makannya?" tanya Hyungwon

"Anjir gue tadi malem gak bisa tidur. Kayaknya kamar itu ada penunggunya deh. Lo kerasa gak sih?" jelas Wonho

"Ehm...bentar, tadi malem kan gue mandi tuh. Nah waktu gue mandi ada suara orang ketawa gitu. Ya kan otomatis gue takut. Juga udara di kamar mandi jadi dingin banget," jelas Hyungwon

"Pantes tadi malem lo cepet banget mandinya. Gak ada 2 menit," ucap Wonho

"Lah elo lihat penampakan gitu?" tanya Hyungwon

"Iya...gue lihat ada putih putih lewat sana sini. Dan kaca jendela tiba tiba keluar cahaya sendiri," ucap Wonho

"Gue merinding ah sumpah!" ucap Hyungwon


End file.
